Brachyury, also known as “T”, is a mesodermal transcription factor and member of the T-box complex of genes. The gene encoding Brachyury (denoted as either T gene or Brachyury gene in humans) was initially identified in 1927 by Nadine Dobrovolskaïa-Zavadskaïa through a mutation in mice that affected tail length and sacral vertebrae in heterozygous animals. The Brachyury gene was cloned in mice in 1990 by Hermann and colleagues (Herrmann et al., 1990, Nature 343:617-622) and in humans in 1996 by Edwards and colleagues (Edwards et al., 1996, Genome Res. 6:226-223), who also described the deduced amino acid sequence for human Brachyury.
As a member of the T-box family of transcription factors, Brachyury contains the highly conserved DNA-binding domain motif, called “T-box” or T-domain, which binds to a palindromic consensus sequence. Brachyury, like other T-box proteins, has been shown to play a role in early development, and is vital for the formation and differentiation of posterior mesoderm and axial development in vertebrates (see, e.g., Wilkinson et al., 1990, Nature 343(6259):657-659); Beddington et al., 1992, Development (Suppl.):157-165; Schulte-Merker et al., 1994, Development 120: 1009-1015; Kispert and Herrmann, 1994, Dev. Biol. 161:179-193; Showell et al., 2004, Dev Dyn 229:201-218). More recently, Palena and colleagues have demonstrated that Brachyury is expressed in a variety of human tumor tissues and cancer cell lines and have shown that peptides of Brachyury can be used to generate Brachyury-specific T cell lines in normal donors and cancer patients (Palena et al., 2007, Clin. Cancer Res. 13(8):2471-2478). Studies by Fernando et al. have shown that Brachyury promotes the epithelial-mesenchymal transition (EMT) in human tumor cells, conferring on tumor cells a mesenchymal phenotype, as well as migratory and invasive abilities, while attenuating tumor cell cycle progression (Fernando et al., 2010, 1 Clin. Invest. 120(2):533-544). Accordingly, Brachyury is involved in metastatic progression of cancer.
Cancer is a leading cause of death worldwide, and the development of effective therapies for cancer continues to be one of the most active areas of research and clinical development. Although a variety of innovative approaches to treat and prevent cancers have been proposed, many cancers continue to have a high rate of mortality and may be difficult to treat or relatively unresponsive to conventional therapies. Cancers associated with Brachyury expression may be found in a variety of tissues, including breast, small intestine, stomach, kidney, bladder, uterus, ovary, testes, lung, colon and prostate, and includes metastatic and late-stage cancers. In addition, Brachyury is expressed in tumors of B cell origin, such as chronic lymphocytic leukemia (CLL), Epstein-Barr virus transformed B cells, Burkitt's and Hodgkin's lymphomas. Therefore, Brachyury appears to play a role in a large number of human cancers. While Brachyury has been proposed to be a target for cancer immunotherapy (see, e.g., Palena et al., supra, Fernando et al., supra, and WO 2008/106551), since this is a relatively new cancer target, there remains a need in the art for new immunotherapeutic products that effectively treat and/or prevent cancers associated with Brachyury expression or overexpression.